mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Flaming Pumpkins
Flaming Pumpkins are an event-only item made available during Halloween events. 2014 Halloween Horror Event During the 2014 Halloween Horror Event they were released a week after the start of the event, on October 24, 2014, and were removed on November 7, 2014. They were pumpkins with a flame particle around them. Flaming Pumpkins randomly spawned in games and were very rare to find, for good reason. Once broken with a left click, they would release their large bounty of Coins. The more players in a server, the more frequently Flaming Pumpkins would spawn, in order for it to be fairer. As a result, it had been suggested to go to large servers for an optimal chance to get Pumpkins. Bridges was determined to be the optimal server. Even though Castle Siege 2.0 has 100 players, it would not be easy to get a pumpkin because of all the Defenders and Undead rushing around. 2015 Halloween Horror Event During the 2015 Halloween Horror event they were released at the same time as the start of the event, on October 9, 2015, and are not yet removed as of October 11, 2015. They are Pumpkin blocks that turn into Jack-O-Lanterns and back very quickly to give them a blinking appearance. They also have a large area of flame particle effects surrounding them. Flaming Pumpkins now also have three possible loot outcomes: a small pack of Coins, a small pack of Treasure Shards and Gems, or the extremely rare Titan Rank. Obtaining the rank will result in a server-wide message being shown on everyone's screen "(username) was the (insert number) to obtain Titan Rank!". 2016 Pumpkin's Revenge Event During the 2016 Pumpkin's Revenge Event they were released 3 days before the start of the event, on October 10, 2016, and were removed on November 3, 2016. Their appearance hasn't changed that year. Next to Shards and Gems, they could drop different Treasure Chests like Ancient Chests, but also Omega Chests have been confirmed. 2017 Halloween Event During the 2017 Halloween Event, the Flaming Pumpkins returned to the PC edition as usual. They were released on October 13, along with the rest of the Halloween additions. For the first time though, they were also released to the Bedrock edition. 2018 Halloween Event During the 2018 Halloween Event, the flaming pumpkins were back on Java edition. However, they were more rare to find that the previous years. The pumpkins still dropped gems and shards, however no chests. One exclusive cosmetic had a slight chance of being found in the pumpkins: the diamond sword name 'Oooh Shiny'. 2019 Halloween Event During the 2019 Halloween Event, the flaming pumpkins returned on the Java edition with the same rarity as last year. This year though, there hasn't been any rewards other than shards and gems being given. No exclusive cosmetics were given this year, although a new type of crate was introduced for the 2019 Halloween event called the Creepy Cauldron chest. Special Notes * In Turf Wars, Flaming Pumpkins would not drop Coins or Gems. * In SkyWars and Micro Battle, Flaming Pumpkins would not fall into the void when the world crumbled. * In Master Builders, Flaming Pumpkins would not drop Coins or Gems.Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Holiday mechanics